1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to communication networks utilizing metallic links for providing services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Service providers provide a variety of services, such as Internet access, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), Video-on-Demand, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), etc. over networks utilizing wire pairs. In one type of a network, content is transmitted over copper pairs between the service provider's central office or wire center and customer gateways. Typically, a separate wire pair connects a switch, such a Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer, located at the central office to several hundred customer premises, each corresponding to a separate port at the switch. The wire pair typically first terminates at a network interface device located outside the customer premise, from where it may be routed to a connection device, such a telephone jack and then to a customer gateway, such as a Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) modem. DSL transmission typically utilizes differential signaling over the pair of wires. Such two-wire transmission can get impaired if one of the two wires is broken, imperfectly sliced or not connected to the DSL modem. Additionally, errors in wiring can occur at the customer interface and/or at the network end. Sometimes, only one of the two wires may be connected to the modem. In such a case, the DSL modem may be able to establish a circuit, but the quality of the service may be below an acceptable level. Unlike the plain old telephone (POTS) service, DSL line does not need a direct current (DC) path. Thus, a broken conductor may not completely disrupt the DSL service. If a customer does not have a telephone service on the DSL line, such a customer may not notice the lack of dial tone or the presence of crackle, which are indicators of line faults. Often the faults are analyzed utilizing electrical equipment at one or both ends of the line, which can be time-consuming and expensive. Thus, there is a need for an improved system for efficiently determining performance of DSL lines.